Una venganza
by Hirako9
Summary: Sakura planea una venganza... ¿contra quién?¿Por qué?¿Qué pasó? yo te contaré todo...


**Bueno si se que es muy extraño que yo ande por aquí pero pues quería que vieran una historia en la que estoy trabajando no se que tal sea y espero que les guste y me comenten.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a MASASHI KISHIMOTO , pero la historia es totalmente de mi autoría no doy permiso para que la publiquen en otro lado, pero aclaro que la estoy publicando también en mi blog: **

.

**De resto nada más por decir espero que comenten :D**

**UNA VENGANZA...**

**Capítulo 1**

****En ese momento ella no sabía qué hacer; ¿se devolvía a su casa donde su padre la regañaría, su madre la trataría mal y sus hermanos armarían el show del siglo? o por el contrario ¿seguía adelante con su plan?, ¿qué hacer?, esa era la más grande pregunta... Si bien seguir adelante era una idea factible y muy tentadora, la realidad era que estaba asustada, muerta de miedo, es decir, díganme ¿quién en su sano juicio continuaría una venganza a una niña que "visiblemente" no hacía nada?

La historia es simple, tal vez demasiado como para preparar tan grande venganza: ella la había humillado, y aquí me refiero a la niña, la había puesto en un lío penal y por sobre todo había logrado hacer algo que nadie nunca antes había podido hacer, poner a todos los que ella creía amigos en su contra, y por ende que la dejaran sola, en especial, aquel chico que fue su mejor amigo y antes algo más que eso.

Para ver el tamaño de esto dejaré que se sumerjan en el pasado y cuestionen ustedes que es lo que ha pasado, los llevaré hasta el año 2013 aunque antes de este año fue que todo esto inició.

**Año 2013**

Ella estaba sentada en una banca del centro comercial, todo estaba tranquilo y nada podía interrumpir la paz que se formaba entre ellos; ella sentada en la banca con su cara descansando en el hombro de él, sus piernas dobladas encima de esta silla y sus hermosos ojos jade cerrados, disfrutando de la paz. Esta perceptible paz y tranquilidad era debido a ese chico sentado a su lado, quien escribía en su laptop, viéndose muy concentrado en esto; era algo importante, supuso ella y por eso dejó que él siguiera escribiendo.

El clima fresco pero no helado de ese día, le permitía vestir un ligero saco blanco y llevar su largo cabello recogido en una trenza igualmente larga y extrañamente rosa. Poco a poco se fue aburriendo de esa paz, a pesar que hace mucho tiempo no sabía lo que esa simple palabra significaba; abrió sus ojos y lo primero que estos captaron fue el título del artículo que su compañero leía: "Causas para arrestar a un mayor de edad", de por sí este era muy extraño, pero ella se dijo que eran cosas de cultura general que a él le gustaba leer; volvió a cerrar sus ojos por un rato, dando la impresión de estar dormida; sin embargo un leve movimiento la incomodó y se vio forzada a volver a abrir sus ojos, esta vez, encontrándose con la imagen de su amigo junto a su laptop, caminando hacía otro sitio del hermoso y pacífico centro comercial, lo vio alejarse y se preguntó para donde se dirigía y por qué, pero otra vez pensó que eso era algo de curiosidad, normal en su amigo, así que procedió sin más a recostarse sola en la banca.

Los minutos fueron pasando y él no aparecía, ella decidió esperarlo por 20 minutos más para completar la hora que ella llevaba esperando en esa banca, sin embargo no hizo falta esperar ni cinco de esos veinte minutos pues él volvió a aparecer, sin su laptop, parecía haber ido a su casa. Se acercó donde ella estaba y le dijo:

- ¡Ya despertaste!, perdón fui unos minutos al baño- y con una sonrisa se sentó otra vez en la banca, mirándole la cara.

Ella no dijo nada, sonrió de vuelta y le indicó que no se preocupara, internamente pensó que él también podía guardarse secretos. El resto del día se la pasaron disfrutando, hablando, riendo y jugando como niños pequeños, aunque al menos ella era la única que legalmente era considerada mayor de edad.

**Fin del recuerdo**

****Hemos vuelto al presente pero simplemente para dar una leve explicación a lo que viene, según la secuencia de años vamos a volver al 2013, pero esta vez serán dos meses después de esa salida de los mejores amigos

**Año 2013 dos meses después...**

****Ella estaba en su casa haciendo un trabajo de radio para la clase, sin embargo sus compañeros se estaban demorando mucho en llegar; decidió entonces ponerse a empezar el guión preliminar del trabajo; pero justo en el momento de sentarse, el timbre sonó y ella muy ansiosa fue a abrir la puerta pensando que sus amigos ya habían llegado y podían iniciar rápido la pre- producción.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron!, ya podemos... empezar- se sorprendió demasiado y es que ver a dos policías al abrir la puerta de tu casa a tus "amigos" era algo muy impactante.

-¿Es usted Sakura Haruno?- Sí, le pegaron al nombre de ella y por eso estaba asombrada, ¿qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué la buscaban?

-Si señor dígame ¿qué pasa?- aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo y ansiedad, por fuera mostraba su cara serena como si nada hubiese pasado y fuese muy normal que dos policías apareciesen en su casa.

-Está usted detenida por algunos cargos, en la estación se le informará el proceso a seguir, acompáñenos a la patrulla

-¡¿Qué?! Exijo que me digan los cargos por los cuales se me acusa

-En la estación se le informará, acompáñenos

-No tiene derecho a llevarme en contra de mi voluntad

-No lo haga difícil, aquí está la orden

Al ella ver la orden se resignó y dejó que la llevaran, no sin antes dejar una nota a sus compañeros y casi novio del momento.

Los cargos realmente eran de cierto modo "graves", ella había atentado psicológica mente contra una menor de edad; esto no hubiese sido tan grave si solo estuviese un testigo del hecho, sin embargo una psicóloga diagnosticó a esta niña con algunos traumas severos, que la llevaron a detención, además de haber otros tres testigos muy valiosos y muy amigos de la menor que habían hablado en contra de ella.

**Fin recuerdo**

****Para terminar este capítulo informaré que ella logró salir de este famoso lío penal con ayuda de sus compañeros de la universidad y con su casi novio, salió totalmente impune.


End file.
